


只有我不知道的潛規則

by agens0612



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Kudos: 8





	只有我不知道的潛規則

*70

*希望能為鬱悶的一周帶來一點不一樣的心情，敬祝閱讀愉快

-

我完蛋了。

我想起那條「只有我不知道的潛規則」，不自覺的嘆了一大口氣。

當我在辦公桌前回過神來時，看到電腦螢幕右下角的時間是15:29。

我才後知後覺的發現我剛才的視線，已經定在不遠處的霧面玻璃門上超過不只10分鐘了。

那個霧面玻璃門，是我們出版社社長的獨立辦公室。

至於為什麼完蛋呢？

這件事情有點複雜，得從兩年前說起。

首先，我先來介紹一下我上班的地方好了。

我是康瑟琪。

大學畢業後在一家出版社擔任業務。

我們出版社規模並不大，員工不過也就10人左右，有幾個固定合作的文學家，大多時間都在跟他們溝通，以及對行銷端的聯繫而已，業務量很穩定，幾乎不用加班。

我喜歡畫畫，以後的夢想是出版屬於自己的繪本。

而這份工作，能接觸到大量的文字作品，也能讓我在閒暇之餘有所發揮。

自然的，我非常喜歡這份工作。

該有的福利一樣也不少，工作氣氛也還挺愉快的，因為同事不多，大家感情都很不錯。

除了社長。

我永遠不知道，她在想些什麼。

社長姓裴，今年僅僅29歲的她，因為從小就喜愛文學，憑著這股熱情，還有獨到的眼光，許多還未有名氣的作家在她的邀稿及出版之後，一舉包辦了當年大大小小的文學獎，知名度廣為人知。

幾乎成了另類的品質保證，讓出版社短短幾年就經營的有聲有色。

以前還得主動邀稿，現在每天忙著審核那些主動投稿就忙不過來了。

她不太說話，多數都待在她的辦公室裡審稿。

我只進去她的辦公室過一次，還是在面試的時候。

對她的辦公室印象最深的是那個楓木製的多格書櫃，上頭的書籍擺放的整整齊齊。

從哈利波特這種通俗小說，到太宰治的人間失格。

各種類型的書籍都有。

和社長面試時，她只是一邊翻著我帶來的繪本作品集。

淡漠的問了我，你喜歡書嗎？

喜歡的話就試試看吧。

令人覺得奇怪的地方還有一處。

我把它稱為「只有我不知道的潛規則」。

之所以這麼說，是因為進公司一年，我才聽說了公司其實有著不可說的潛規則。

「瑟琪，我跟你說。」

「我們社長阿。」

「禁止辦公室戀情。」

「一被發現，立刻開除。」

「沒有第二句話。」

孫勝完放下手中的冰紅茶，一臉正經的說道。

「欸，你不要不相信，社長那個人啊。」

「她說到做到。」

金藝琳似乎是看我不太相信的樣子，難得把手機放在一旁，表情嚴肅起來。

其實，我那時的確沒有把這件事放在心上。

滿腦子都在想著晚餐什麼時候上桌，用恭敬的心情迎接熱呼呼的豬肉湯飯，因為是周五晚上吧，所以吃起來更加美味了。

沒放在心上，追根究柢的原因是。

我不覺得這個規定有什麼奇怪的地方，

禁止辦公室戀情？

很合理阿。

大概是考慮到戀愛的人情緒容易波動，工作表現也會受到影響吧？

偶爾也會在綜藝節目上看見，有些偶像公司有類似的規定。

辦公室戀情？

怎麼想也與我無關吧？

才怪。

-

某天下午我突然接到孫勝完的電話。

啊，剛才忘記說了。

勝完是社長的特別助理，雖然與我是同齡，但因為她的外文能力特別優秀，因此嚴格來說，業務職權比我更大一些。

而勝完在電話裡提到，她家裡臨時有一些私事要處理，原本預計要陪社長去的國外出差沒辦法去了。

請我協助頂替，已經和社長報備過了。

一開始覺得沒什麼的我。

萬萬沒有意料到，這會是我人生中，影響我最大的一趟旅行。

而這些「意想不到」，大多和社長有關。

我和社長平時的接觸並不多。

在我的印象裡，社長是一個冷靜又神秘的人。

只有在看見自己欣賞的作品時才會微笑。

我多半看見她時，她總是在閱讀。

就連我們現在正在等待飛機起飛時也是，她已經將夾著淡紫色書籤的那一頁輕輕翻開，沉浸在文字的世界裡。

連我分神偷看她的側臉也沒發覺。

這班飛機的時刻較早一些，恰逢日出時分，淡金色的陽光透過正方形的窗格灑落進來，溫柔的擁抱著她。

她絲毫沒有因為光線而移動半分，只是靜靜的坐在窗邊的位置，目光仍然不移開書頁，將側邊的頭髮撥至耳後，使她的下顎和頸部線條展露無遺，她的眼睫低垂著，好似正在花瓣上休憩的蝶翼。

那一刻彷彿全世界都是靜默著的。

機艙內的例行起飛廣播，正在展示救生衣穿脫流程的空服員……。

我有些唐突的想，社長平時都看些什麼書呢？

什麼樣的文字才會吸引她？

什麼樣的文字才能吸引她？

她喜歡什麼？

她討厭什麼？

倏地，我突然感覺手腕處傳來一陣略微冰涼的觸感。

我向下一瞥，裴社長握緊我的手，她的臉頰有些泛紅，雙眼緊閉，眉頭也深深皺成一團，低聲的說了一句，她有些害怕起飛。

起飛時轟隆隆的聲音在耳邊響起，本來就這麼大聲嗎？

畢竟那天隨著急促的呼吸像是放大了好多倍。

也會讓人心跳加劇的這麼快速嗎？

回想起來，大概是那一刻起。

我就明白，我真的完蛋了。

起飛預警，變成了我的心動預警。

-

接下來的行程，只是更加深了我的感覺。

在會議中，裴社長的舉手投足間都散發著迷人的魅力，倒不是詞藻特別浮誇的那種。

而是和她談話的時候，你真的能感覺到她對文學的熱愛，她是真切的把那些作品當成自己的朋友，真誠的愛著他們。

而我在一旁，竟也情不自禁的，陶醉在裴社長的話語中，甚至有些放肆的想像，那些書中的情節。

會議結束後已經是晚上了，我們便直接前往晚餐的餐廳。

餐廳是社長選擇的，我猜想是每年都出差好幾次的緣故，她對這裡很熟悉。

「吃這個好嗎？」

「我…我都可以。」

其實我內心高興的不得了。

這間燒肉餐廳雖然頗有名氣，但價位偏高，是我一直想來都沒能來的。

好像是上個月吧？

還跟藝琳說著下次來日本玩一定要來吃。

今天的運氣看來真的不錯。

社長用流利的日文和服務員詢問後，竟然能有窗邊的位子。

這裡可是晴空塔30樓，能一覽東京夜景的搶手位置呢！

看著和牛脊肉薄片在烤盤上滋滋作響，心裡滿是期待，不過畢竟不是自己買單，我只敢在內心歡呼。

可餓了一下午的肚子卻在這時，一點眼色也不看的咕嚕作響。

我尷尬的低下頭，覺得丟臉死了。

過沒多久，我聽見對面的裴社長清脆的笑聲，再抬起頭，我碗裡的白飯上便多了兩片正烤好的肉。

晚餐也因為這個「突發事件」，氣氛變得愉快起來。

也或許是後來的酒精，扮演了良好的催化效果。

我們像一見如故的朋友般，什麼都聊。

什麼都聊得很開心。

我們聊到旅遊，聊到最想去的國家。

她說她最想去的地方是北歐，因為她上個月偶然看見了一本拍攝極光的攝影集，很是心動。

我說我最想去的地方是埃及，我想去神秘的金字塔冒險，想知道那裡該不會真的存在，能讓愛人復活那樣子神秘的咒語。

我們聊音樂，同時也聊起最喜歡的季節。

我們聊電影，同時也聊起某個時期讓自己大哭一場的那幾部經典作品。

我們一拍即合，她似乎了解我的所有取向。

我最喜歡的食物，我最喜歡的電影，我最喜歡的歌手，我最喜歡的黑膠唱片，我最喜歡的小說…。

我們散步在夏季的東京街道。

相較於慌忙拘束的白晝，霓虹燈點綴的夜晚更讓人迷醉。

走回飯店時我們還在聊天，我當然捨不得結束。

想著先Check-in後待會再找些名目聊天吧，走近櫃台後我卻驚慌不已。

「雙？」  
「雙－雙人房？」

「是的，您的訂單當初就是預訂雙人房沒錯唷。」

「已經透過訂房網站刷過卡了。」

我心底一沉。

當初預定出差的人是勝完，所以房間當然也是由她預訂的。

怎麼就沒注意到她預訂成雙人房了呢？

這…這可怎麼辦？

我焦急的咬著手指，這是我緊張的慣性動作。

「那…還是說，現場還有沒有其他房型可－」

「沒關係，就睡這間房吧。」

突然，裴柱現出現在我旁邊，打斷了我剛才正要說出口的話。

並輕輕拍了拍我的手，示意我別再咬了。

她的表情有點嚴肅，看不出來有沒有生氣。

不等我回答，她拉著自己的行李箱，徑直向著電梯的方向走去。

而櫃檯人員見問題似乎解決了，也飛快的把房卡交到我手裡。

我只能快步跟上。

_

房間的氣氛不太對勁。

大概是心虛作祟吧，一進房就看見了那張大大的雙人床，我不由分說的有些害臊。

可是裴柱現她，她一進房並沒有什麼特別的反應，只是把行李放好後就去洗了澡。

出來的時候，裴柱現竟然只穿著浴袍。

明明兩個女生住在一起，這再正常不過了吧？

我當下是有點慌張，因為我已經感覺臉頰正不自然的發燙，我把慌亂的目光轉移陣地，支支吾吾的說我也去洗澡，便走進浴室。

熱水並沒有讓我的心情鎮靜下來，我刻意洗得比較久一些，暗自禱告待會出去時裴社長已經睡了。

畢竟我剛才在發現自己完全沒有帶換洗衣物進浴室時更緊張了。

很明顯的－

我看向浴室不銹鋼滑桿上摺疊整齊的浴袍。

只好咬著唇硬是穿了上去。

只要，只要待會再拿睡衣進來換上就行了嘛。

只要，只要裴柱現已經睡著了就－

她還沒睡著。

天啊！

康瑟琪倒吸一口氣。

裴柱現坐在窗邊的椅子上，若有所思地看著窗外，她甚至還穿著浴袍，微濕的髮尾擱在她偏瘦的肩上，她的帶子繫的並不緊，領口處微微敞開，露出一大片白皙的皮膚。

她手上還拿著書。

捧著書背的手指指節分明，像她一樣，總給人乾淨又俐落的感覺。

就連我吹頭髮的聲音也沒有讓她分心。

她並沒有看我，只是繼續專注的閱讀。

我輕手輕腳的坐上床，準備滑一會兒手機，畢竟這房間的椅子只有兩張，而另一張就在社長旁邊，我並不想打擾她。

再看裴柱現一眼，我注意到她正在看的書，和飛機上的那本不一樣。

突然想到了那個我曾經好奇的問題。

「社長…可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「嗯。」

她低頭應答了一聲，只是繼續翻動書頁。

「社長，好像什麼書都看...」

「有特別喜歡的類型嗎？」

她並沒有馬上回答我。

我的聲音慢慢在空氣中消散，她放下書本，朝著我的方向走過來，直勾勾的望著我。

房間內的空氣突然變得乾燥，是酒精的關係嗎？

她的聲音有些沙啞，彷彿也染上一層混濁。

「最近有。」

「有很想要讀懂的書。」

「是…是什麼樣的類型？」

她越來越靠近了，我捏緊棉被的角落，腦袋有些失靈，只能慌忙的隨意回話，其實根本早就忘記剛才問出問句的原意。

「讀起來，總感覺特別純粹。」

「在那...」

「那本書身上。」

「比起樣子，更吸引我的是性格。」

「而那本書，」

「雖然表達方式，有些生硬，卻很溫暖。」

「讓我感覺到前所未有的溫暖。」

「我很喜歡。」

其實我根本已經聽不懂裴柱現在說些什麼。

我的大腦在她接近床鋪那刻起已經停止運轉。

她一邊說話，一邊靠近我。

手指輕輕捧住我的臉，她的瞳孔潮濕的像渡上一層薄霧，有一點憂傷。

我不自主的顫抖，讓我感到罪惡的是，除了緊張，更多的似乎是興奮之情。

在裴柱現柔軟的雙唇覆上來時，我知道我已經無法拒絕了，理智在我發現時早就消失無蹤，大腦也在最短的時間拍板定案，將身體的支配權全數交出。

交給她。

光是她用這樣的眼神看著我，我就癱軟的好似一攤水。

她很溫柔，同時又很強勢。

溫柔的讓我自甘淪陷。

強勢的讓我無法拒絕。

更別說是她輕咬著我的耳廓，一邊揉弄著我胸前的時候了。

我差一點就在她進入前直接高潮了。

我任由她吻我。

任由她強勢的將我的喘息都吞進喉間，任由她在接吻後抽開我的浴袍帶子。

任由她柔嫩的掌心撫摸我的身體，我仰起頭，忍不住在她觸碰到某些禁地時低吟。

任由她對我的索求，當然也包括。

我任由我自己，耽溺在和裴柱現的纏綿裡，無法自拔，直到筋疲力竭。

-

起床後，一直到回國的旅程中，她什麼話也沒說。

我甚至、甚至在她的表情中，讀到了一絲不知所措。

她不曉得該怎麼處理跟我的關係。

更有可能的是，她後悔了。

後悔在酒精的催化下，後悔在氣氛的渲染下。

後悔跟我發生關係。

坦白說，這其實讓我很受傷。

我的腦海中浮現勝完和藝琳一開始對我的警告，辦公室戀情。

「我們社長阿。」

「禁止辦公室戀情。」

「一被發現，立刻開除。」

「沒有第二句話。」

「欸，你不要不相信，社長那個人啊。」

「她說到做到。」

既然裴社長當初這麼討厭這件事情。

想當然的，更沒有辦法接受自己跟公司同事有這種…關係吧。

我披著毯子，在飛機上閉起眼睛，不自覺的掉下眼淚。

頂多就被開除吧，我這麼想。

-

奇怪的是，我們回韓國後。

我並沒有被開除。

更奇怪的是，我們竟然還維持一周約會四次的頻率。

我們會相約晚餐，為了躲避同事的目光，像是某種心照不宣的默契，我們在不同的時間下班，其實是前往同一個餐廳約會。

我們偶爾也在晚餐後看電影，大多時候是散步。

然後在附近的旅館過夜。

和裴柱現在一起的時候。

我們可能會牽手，也可能不會。

可能是她先牽起我的手，但不可能是我先主動。

在散步之後。

我們可能會接吻，也可能不會。

親吻的時候她會想抱著我，也可能不會。

可她親吻我的時候，我可以什麼都不想，就只是專注的回吻，或是專注的讓她親吻。

在親吻之後，我們可能會做愛。

也可能不會。

做愛的時候她可能會看著我，也可能不會。

但是我總是試著感受她，感受她在我體內，有時候是激烈的衝撞，有時候是溫柔的律動。

感受她肌膚的溫度，想像著她的心情。

只要是與她待在一起。

她想做些什麼，會與不會，都不重要。

只要是與她待在一起。

只是做愛，只是擁抱，只是牽手，只是望著她。

全都好的想死。

在這段關係中，怎麼想，我其實都別無選擇。

我曾經試圖想問她。

「我們的關係，你有考慮過嗎…」

她卻只是望著窗外，沉默了半响。

始終沒有看我一眼，她的語氣仍然是那麼淡漠，彷彿剛才在床上激烈佔有我的是另一個人一樣。

「你看，今晚的月亮很美。」

我根本對她說的話一點頭緒也沒有，對於她突然的轉移話題。

我非常憤怒，也備感委屈。

什麼月亮？

別告訴我又是那無可救藥的文藝性格突然上身。

無可救藥的...讓人著迷。

我握緊雙拳，不願接話。

看我沒有反應，過了一會兒，裴柱現竟轉過頭來盯著我看。

我承認我有些期待。

可她最後，也只是嘆了一大口氣，說了這樣不像樣的話。

「…再給我一點時間吧。」

我別開頭，眼眶不自覺的又盈滿淚水。

-

其實。

最奇怪的人，根本是我。

和裴柱現這樣畸形的關係，竟然維持了兩年。

而事情發生的很突然。

我才正和一個作家講完電話，用電腦準備整理剛才交辦的資料。

金藝琳便臉色沉重的走向我的位置，請我進會議室。

我心裡有不好的預感。

特別是當打開會議室門，看見全公司人都在裡面時，更緊張了。

裴柱現看了我一眼，便把目光轉回到另一位同事身上。

「你請康…你請業務進來做什麼？」

我注意到，裴柱現把我的名字換成了「業務」兩個字。

「社長，公司對辦公室戀情的規定。」

「你明明比我更清楚吧。」

「康瑟琪，你也明白的吧，那個規則。」

那位同事雙手插著腰，直勾勾的盯著我。

而我只是微微的點了點頭，大氣也不敢喘，連指尖都在發抖。

朴初瓏，那位同事，不，她根本不能算是同事。

她是公司裡僅次於裴柱現的第一大主管，算是總監的職位。

做事嚴謹，賞罰分明，是非常在意規矩的人。

也有瓏特勒的稱號。

我和裴柱現的事，一定是被她發現了。

「社長…畢竟，規定就是規定。」

壓垮我的最後一根稻草，是勝完的這句話。

我沒有想到，就連勝完也…。

我抬頭看著裴柱現，她還是沉默的，只是咬著唇，表情出現了少有的慌亂，氣氛也陷入窘境。

說一點什麼吧。

你什麼也不說的樣子更讓我痛心。

「是我不對，我…我不應該談辦公室戀情。」

「我…」

「我明天、不，我今天，今天就遞辭呈。」

「對不起。」

我向裴柱現的方向深深鞠躬，眼淚不停的掉，連語尾都在顫抖。

轉身前我連一眼也沒有看向裴柱現。

轉身前我連一眼也沒有看向裴柱現。

我討厭她。

我討厭她從不對我表白。

我討厭她明知我已經愛她愛到無法自拔卻始終不面對我。

我討厭我自己。

討厭此刻明明委屈的情緒充斥著我的大腦，我也不願說出不利於她的話。

我討厭，為她著想的我自己。

正當我準備離開會議室時，裴柱現的聲音從身後傳來。

「等一下。」

我僵在原地，仍然沒有動彈半分。

心底燃起一絲希望，卻又在下一刻被徹底澆熄。

「我同意。」

「讓瑟琪離開現在的職位。」

什麼嘛…

如果是這種，這種殘忍的話，為什麼還要－

我轉過身，只見裴柱現的眼神仍然飄忽不定，看上去非常緊張。

「規定，就是規定。」

「畢竟是我…定下的規定。」

「只是…就這樣讓你走，未免也太不近人情。」

「如果我幫你介紹一個職位…不曉得，你願不願意試試看。」

介紹？

職位？

別的公司？

我一下沒緩過神來，還沉浸在失戀的情緒裡，下意識的連敬語也沒用上。

「什麼職位？」

裴柱現突然站起來，不停的絞著手。

也許是我眼前的景象都被淚水給模糊了些，我覺得她的臉頰有些不自然的紅暈，好像還看見她身旁的勝完跟藝琳偷笑了一下。

她停止了動作，抬頭看著我，視線直勾勾的。

空氣瞬間凝結在一塊。

「社長夫人…總經理夫…」

「嗯…通俗一點的話，你可以說是…老闆娘…也可以…」

「我不知道兩個女生，通常都是怎麼說…總之…」

裴柱現勾起嘴角，淡淡的笑著。

我愣在原地，呆呆的看著剛才「舉報」我的朴初瓏。

只見她跟勝完，還有金藝琳笑著跑過來，原本想把還在抽泣的我擁在懷裡，卻因為裴柱現的嘖一聲，三人改成以我為中心繞著圓圈，做著奇怪的慶祝儀式。

我一邊啜泣，一邊聽著周圍的嬉鬧聲。

「很棒吧，這個是我跟勝完想的計畫喔！」

「明明還有我！」

「而且瑟琪歐尼喜歡吃的那間燒肉情報是我跟社長說的！」

「她的繪本是我給社長看的！」

「拜託，瑟琪的情報我給的最多了！」

「當初燒肉餐廳是我訂的位子耶！」

…

原來，這才是我不知道的潛規則。

出賣我的潛規則。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

－閱讀，無時無刻，隨時隨地。

我把雜誌翻到這一頁，拿在手裡仔細閱讀，自然不是因為想知道這位出版社社長對於閱讀的建議，而是這位受訪者的配圖。

「歐尼這一張，好美哦。」

我走向沙發，在裴柱現面前揮舞著雜誌，她卻絲毫沒有反應。

又、在、看、書。

我想起她在結婚時對我說的那些話。

是什麼來著的，讓我哭的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的。

「愛書愛了半輩子。」

「下半輩子。」

「我想學習怎麼愛你。」

大騙子！

「裴柱現，下輩子。」

「我看我當書好了。」

「哦？你剛才說什麼，什麼書？」

又、來、了！

你看，多過分阿，講到書才有反應。

「我、說，我下輩子，要當你最喜歡的書。」

我賭氣的鑽進她跟書的中間，硬是躺在她的懷裡。

她只是笑得更開心了，眉眼都彎彎的，先是把書放在茶几上，然後緊緊環住我的腰。

「嗯，為什麼？」

「希望你能…」

「百讀不厭。」

「永遠愛不釋手。」

「那你別動。」

「怎麼了？」

「現在要開始看書了。」

我原本牽住她的手被她輕輕掙脫，她的手不知道什麼時候從我的上衣下擺探了進去，而我根本無從掙扎，只能任由她開始對我上下其手。

「喂－等等，」

「我的腰還…」

「歐尼…哼嗯…等一下啦…」

「我不是說了嗎。」

「閱讀，要無時無刻，隨時隨地嘛。」

誰也不知道為什麼，有一位平時形象嚴肅的出版社社長，下一次被媒體採訪時，被問到最深刻的閱讀經歷時，沒來由的突然開始傻笑起來。

【全文完】

2020.06.09

By 阿禾


End file.
